1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic back patter, particularly to one usable for a patient bedridden for a long period of time in order to invigorate blood circulation and to prevent the muscle tissue from gradually dying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patient lying in bed for long and hardly possible to turn over his/her body, for example, those suffering stroke, vegetables, those with four limbs paralyzed, and seniors bed-ridden. Such a person is apt to suffer from bad partial blood circulation in the body surface, and if worse, his/her muscle tissue may die, so to speak, getting “bedsores”, which often happen to the portions of the body where receives heavy weight, such as the back and the buttocks. In order to avoid such bedsores, those sections of the body have to be regularly patted or massaged and the body has to be often turned over, as shown in FIG. 9. However, such long regular works may be a troublesome, laborious and tiresome task for the family members of a patient, and if a professional nurse is hired for that purpose, the expense may be a large economic burden to a family. Even if a special nurse is hired for a patient, if the nurse has to take care of a few patients at the same time, the nurse may not be able to regularly turn the body of the patient or make patting or massaging at regular time, so the bedsores may not be surely prevented from happening.
3. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of massaging machine and devices, but they are hardly applicable to a patent bed-ridden for a long period of time and difficult to turn over the body.
In view of lessening pains and troubles of a bed-ridden patient and burdens of his/her family and a nurse taking care of the patient, this invention has been devised to offer an automatic back patter that can make regular patting on the back of a patient or any other section of the body. Then the muscle of the back can be massaged to stimulate blood circulation for preventing the muscle tissues from getting dead.